El banquete
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Cersei no es una mujer tan complicada como quiere hacer creer. Cersei X Sansa.


**Nota: regalo (tardío, para variar, lol) de cumpleaños de neyade. ¡Espero que te guste! La estructura tan rara se debe a que cada fragmento es de 100 palabras, por eso de probar retos nuevos.**

**EL BANQUETE**

Su vestido nuevo es púrpura y los ribetes y encajes de hilo de plata. El corsé le aprisiona la cintura y le sube los pechos. El sirviente no puede dejar de mirarla. Ella baja la vista, mirándose las manos pálidas y desnudas, y el sonrojo acude a sus mejillas. Avergonzada, intenta disimularlo llevándose a la boca el borde de la copa llena de vino dulce. No escucha lo que el sirviente le pregunta, asiente sin saber a qué. Sólo puede pensar en la mirada del muchacho clavada en ella. La Reina se lo dijo. Ya no eres una niña, Sansa.

* * *

Pato con moras, venado en salsa de hierbas, pescado de río y carne de jabalí. Llega una bandeja tras otra pero desde hace rato ella picotea. Un poco de aquí y de allá. Llegan a sus oídos las voces borrachas de los comensales, las risas de los que han bebido un par de copas de más. Comienza el laúd y la flauta, y la música flota hasta la mesa principal donde está sentada. Sansa espera que toquen alguna de sus canciones favoritas. Algunos aplauden anticipándose, pero Joffrey suelta un descarado bostezo. ___Que se vayan_. ___Me aburren_. Y Cersei los despide.

* * *

La velada avanza y algunos invitados se han quedado dormidos sobre la mesa, bien por la borrachera o bien por la cháchara aburrida de sus compañeros de mesa. Han entrado los bufones; el Chico Luna hace cabriolas y cuenta chistes, que a esas alturas lo más que acarrean son carcajadas bebidas. Sansa quiere irse pero no se atreve. Hace una hora estuvo a punto pero los ojos verdes de la Reina la disuadieron inmediatamente, sus labios curvándose en una temible y reprobadora sonrisa. La Stark la mira ahora (de soslayo, prefiere que no la vea) y piensa que la odia.

* * *

Hasta hace nada Sansa ha estado jugueteando con su pelo, hastiada, cansada, pero ahora ha dejado de mover la mano y todavía tiene el índice enredado en un mechón. Toda su atención, al igual que la de tantos otros, la tiene el Rey, que ha cogido a una joven sirvienta por la cintura (tirando más bien hacia las prominentes caderas) hasta convertir aquello en un revuelo de faldas. Está gordo y con el rostro congestionado y, siendo sinceros, no parece saber mucho lo que hace. Aunque quizá por la mañana no le importe demasiado lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

* * *

Le tiene miedo, pero la mira (estudia). Cersei no es una mujer tan complicada como quiere hacer creer. Sansa, por ejemplo, se ha dado cuenta de que a pesar de que la Reina se incline hacia Robert con el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre el escote, a pesar de que le hable en un susurro íntimo parecido a terciopelo, nunca se acerca a su marido como se acerca a otros hombres. Es una distancia prudencial, apenas perceptible, pero está ___ahí __y _le hace pensar que de verdad no puede evitar el envaramiento cuando Robert le pone la mano en el muslo.

* * *

Incluso a ella se acerca más. Aquella misma tarde, con los últimos rayos de sol colándose entre los pesados cortinajes, le trajo aquel vestido violeta. Despidió a las criadas y ella misma le peinó el pelo hasta que quedó brillante, y fue ella quien insistió en secarla y empezó a tocarla. Sus dedos y sus uñas bajando por los brazos y por la espalda, acariciando sus pechos en la subida hasta el cuello. Los labios haciendo el trabajo en los otros labios, despacio y suave y húmedo, besándola como jamás la había besado ningún hombre, haciéndole parecer el caballero esperado.

* * *

Joffrey hace un gesto y el Perro se acerca a su espalda, en el camino clava sus abrasadores ojos sobre Sansa. La muchacha traga saliva aunque no parece que las órdenes vayan con ella. Sandor se limita a asentir y desaparece; el heredero cruza los brazos, satisfecho. Es rubio y ___tan _guapo, con los labios gruesos y hábiles en la sonrisa (falsa). Digno hijo de la Reina. Se acuerda de la distancia y del beso que le quema en los labios, y no puede evitar mirar a Ser Jaime, y preguntarse si acaso el Rey de Cersei no será otro.


End file.
